


Moving

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts prompt:  Records</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts prompt: Records

What do you pack when your life’s about to change? Giles glanced around his flat. The Council had already procured him a furnished apartment. They also had strict guidelines on what would be accommodated. His, mostly professional, wardrobe. The weapons were essential, also a great many boxes of books. His personal belongings were low in priority. Not needed for his new focus on training the Slayer, therefore not permitted by the Council movers. 

Giles tossed a few files into the top of a large, full box and sealed it. In block letters he wrote: RECORDS. It was, technically, the truth.


End file.
